Changing the Stars
by peppamintz
Summary: Cassia didn't know what was coming when her mother threw her out of her home. She didn't know that she'd be bitten or who and why a vampire was out to kill her. She would soon find out though. Inspired by Twilight. R & R please.
1. Forever Young

**The characters: Adan, Helen, Cassia, and Alec all belong to me. **

**My inspiration was from Twilight by Stephenie Meyer and any mention of the Cullens or other characters from her books are not my own ideas. I do not own Twilight. **

_I slumped down in the back of the alleyway, teeth chattering rapidly. I stayed there on the dirty ground for some time, not moving at all. Suddenly, my eyes that had shut on me, snapped open and ready. I hadn't noticed someone, or something creeping up on me. _

_But then suddenly I heard it. Heavy breathing, and red eyes that stared straight into my eyes. Before I could scream for help, there was a terrific pain in my neck. Then I yelled. I screamed, tried to kick but whatever it was bitting me, sucking me, held me fast._

_At the corner of the alleyway I saw three figures. They moved too gracefully, too perfectly to be human. Even through my terrifying pain and loud screaming, I could tell they weren't normal. Without warning, whatever had bitten me was gone. I collapsed and my eyes closed on me. I was still screaming though, screaming of pain and misery._

* * *

I felt my eyes drift open. It was a blurred sight at first, but the more I blinked, the more I could see clearly. The sight I saw was not what I was expecting to see. Leaning over me was a man, not old, but not a teenager either. He was beautiful. It was something strange and I felt odd thinking it, but this man was strikingly beautiful. He had a cold hand, an icy hand, pressed to my forehead. But then again, my forehead was very cold too. That was when I realized he was holding me down by force. Crushing force in fact. Why was I trying to set myself free? I told myself to relax, and slowly, I did. I felt the man's grasp on me get less powerful, and with that, I felt calmer. 

I was trying to figure out, where I was, why I was here and who was this man. I couldn't think straight, then I heard the man speak.

"Yes, she's awake, confused, but awake," He told someone at the other side of the room, someone I couldn't see. "She probably can't hear me."

"I can hear you." I replied automatically. I've always had a problem with having to respond. My teachers never liked it …

With such a graceful movement which made me quite envious, the man turned back to be. "Glad to hear it. Now, don't be alarmed ..."

How could I not be alarmed? I didn't even know where I was!

"You're safe here for the time being. We will explain everything to you soon enough." The beautiful man told me.

I just nodded and pushed myself up so that I was sitting upright. The room in which I found myself struck me as beautiful. The ceiling was very high, the walls were a dark shade of burgundy with a cream contour. There was a cream colored carpet that covered the whole floor. On the walls were old paintings, it seemed paintings of whoever's home I was in. Even though I saw my surroundings, it was all still completely unfamiliar to me.

As my eyes traveled around the room I saw a bed in a corner with small tables on either side. There was a dresser, an open door that I could see led to a washroom, and a few leather chairs with a leather couch and glass coffee table. Suddenly, my eyes stopped at the doorway. Standing there was a beautiful woman, probably in her mid-twenties. She seemed to be the same age as the man who was kneeling beside me. I took it that he had been speaking to her earlier.

Like the man, this woman was beautiful too. Maybe not as beautiful as the man, but she had a warm face. A kind smile that made you feel comfortable and at ease. She had straight pale red hair and near black eyes. Her skin was flawless, a creamy pale complexion with a fit, slim body.

The woman noticed my eyes lingering on her.

"Helen Perez," The woman at the doorway introduced herself with a smile and came closer towards me.

"Cassia Valassi," I replied with my own introduction, just remembering my own name then. "If you don't mind me asking, where am I?"

"I'm afraid we cannot tell you that just yet, but soon, I promise." The man replied, "I'm Adan Perez. Helen is my wife." He added.

I nodded and unconsciously stood up and started walking around with room in no particular direction. I could hear Helen and Adan speaking to each other in low voices behind me, just I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. On the other hand, all my other hearing was enhanced. I could hear the wind whistling outside, even through what seemed to be very thick walls.

Finally, I turned around to Helen and Adan to see that they were both looking at me.

"Err … yes?" I said uncertainly, quite unsure if they had even spoken to you.

"Please sit down Cassia, and we will tell you everything." Helen said kindly, but her eyes stayed with her husband's.

I sat down on one of the large, comfortable leather chairs and looked at the adults expectantly. Honestly, I felt a bit intimidated by these beautiful peoples piercing eyes. Suddenly nervous, I glanced down at my hands. I gasped in shock. My hands were snowy white!

Helen had noticed. "Oh dear, that's just the beginning …"


	2. Meetings & Confusion

**My inspiration was from Twilight by Stephenie Meyer and any mention of the Cullens or other characters from her books are not my own ideas. I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

Almost five hours later, I was still sitting in the exact same position. Too stunned to move, too stunned to speak, to stunned to do anything at all. In fact, I wasn't even breathing! It had taken me approximately five complete hours to come to terms that I, Cassia Valassi was a vampire.

Actually, I wasn't confused at all. I wasn't mad, nor was I sad. My life hadn't been anything before. I'd just been thrown out of my house by my drunken mother and I'd never known my father. I had a little brother, only six years old. He was the only thing I would miss. But he was fine, he had been taken in by my great-aunt. Not a especially kind woman, but at least he had food and a place to sleep.

Helen and Adan had told me they were 'vegetarians', meaning they didn't feast on humans. They feasted on animals blood, and hadn't I done the same thing as a human? Alright, so I didn't drink blood as a human, but I'd eaten animals, yes.

"Come," Helen said warmly, "Would you like to meet the others?"

The others? Adan and Helen hadn't told me there were others. "Are they your children?"

"Oh no, vampire's cannot reproduce." Adan replied with a slight chuckle.

Right, they had already told me that, it had just slipped my mind. "Who are they then?" I asked curiously.

"They are around your age, and we have taken them in as if they are our children, adopted of course. Like you, Cassia, they are vampires of course. I'm sure you will all be great friends or … siblings soon enough." Helen explained gently.

Nodding simply, I stood up. Adan and Helen had stood up also. They headed towards they door and I followed. As soon as I was outside, I was ambushed by such a beautiful girl. She was young, just like me. Maybe seventeen or eighteen, but she could probably pass for a bit younger or older if she wanted to.

Without a warning she threw her arms around me and whispered into my ear, "Welcome to the family,"

I was shocked. I didn't even know this girl. I figured it must be one of Helen and Adan's "children".

I took a step back and just stared at her. She had long, wavy dark brown hair. It was cut in numerous layers. She had snowy white skin just like me and the others. Her eyes were a deep shade of caramel and swarm with excitement.

"Oh … thank-you?" I stuttered, unsure of what to say.

The girl laughed, "I'm Catalina,"

"Hi Catalina, I'm Cassia,"

" Well, come on! The others want to meet you too." Catalina said, taking hold of my hand and literally dragging me down the hallway.

I saw Helen and Adan smiling at us, laughing slightly as Catalina pulled me away. I grinned too, at least it seemed it would be quite easy to fit in here.

I turned back to Catalina and saw that we were already at the bottom of a staircase on a lovely black and white marble floor. The tiles drew amazing patterns across the floor. I saw a grand entrance door at the end of a hallway, but it seemed we weren't going outside right now.

Turning to the right, Catalina led me down a hallway.

"This is actually our house, we were just here for a week or so." Catalina explained to me, "But don't worry, we won't get lost." She laughed slightly as she turned to the left this time and started down another hallway.

I was listening to her voice, not what she said. Catalina's voice was melodic, a bit high pitched but she didn't sound childish. It was a glorious voice, and she seemed just too perfect. The vampire had a tiny frame, very thin but nicely filled in. If she had been taller, she could easily be a model.

Finally after what had seemed to be turning down different hallways millions of times, Catalina stopped in front of a pair of large oakwood doors.

"Come on, they don't bite," Catalina laughed, motioning me to follow her, "Well, they bite. But they won't bite you." She re-phrased herself.

I laughed and followed her into the room which turned out to be a library. It was enormous, the kind of library that you'd expect to be in a historic castle. A great chandeleir hung from the center of the ceiling. It looked as if it had been their for ages, expect it was perfectly posished and obviously made with real dimonds that were sparkling gorgeously.

"Farrah. Camillie. Carlo. Adrian. Alec." Catalina said, her voice at a usual tone.

Before I knew all about vampires, for I am one know, I would have wondered if the others would have been able to hear her. The library was enormous and sound didn't seem to travel far. Adan and Helen had explained that my hearing, vision, speed and so on would be much better. So, I'd been expecting it and didn't question it.

Catalina smiled radiantly at me as four vampires that seemed to be my age of a little older appeared in front of us. They all had the same snowy white skin and topaz, caramel or black eyes.

"Guys, this is Cassia. Her transformation is complete..." Catalina told them then turned to me.

"Cassia, this is Carlo." She told me, nodding towards the tallest of the four. He had light blonde hair and his features reminded me of stone angels that I'd seen carved in churches.

"Nice to meet you Cassia, welcome to the family," Carlo grinned.

I smiled in return, "Thanks," At least he would be easy to get along with.

Catalina smiled, pleased with her work so far. "This is Farrah," She said, nodding towards a tall girl with fiery red hair that was curled in perfect ringlets. She had a slender body, but curvacious. I noticed she was holding hands with Carlo. "She's Carlo's wife."

"Wife?" I repeated, shocked. They were married.

"Yeah, don't worry. We may look like we're eighteen or twenty, but we've been alice for hundreds of years." Farrah told me with a slight laugh. She seemed just as nice as her husband.

"And this is my husband, Adrian," Catalina introduced me to him. I could see the way that she was looking at him, they really did love each other. Adrian was quite tall too, 5'10 or so.

"Hi Adrian," I said. Luckily, I was feeling more comfortable now around them.

"Hey, welcome. Don't let my Cali were boss you around too much," He teased with a grin.

"Oh shut up Adrian," Catalina scolded with a playful look in her eyes that told us all she wasn't serious.

"I'm Camillie," The last girl said before Catalina could introduce me to her. This girl was very stunning. Obviously, all the others were beautiful, strikingly so. Camillie was staring at me, and I couldn't help but feel intimidated by her. Her silky pale brown hair fell to her mid-back, cut in numerous glossy layers. She was tall and well filled out, the perfect look for a supermodel.

"Nice to meet you Camillie," I said, trying to sound as confident as possible.

Camillie didn't return the words and just stared at me.

"Where's Alec?" Catalina asked suddenly, looking around the library with wide eyes.

I remember she had mentioned five people, not four.

"He left," Farrah, the red head, said simply.

"Why?" Catalina asked, confused.

"You know ... he doesn't like new people." Farrash whispered to Catalina, but I heard.

"It's the new girl's fault," Camillie said boldly.

I was shocked. I hadn't _asked _to be here. And now she was blamming me for driving away their brother?

This life was going to take some getting used to.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you ****guys like it so far. Alec will actually start coming into the story in the next chapter. And the 'drama' will start a bit in the next chapter of the one after that. R & R please, it's appreciated very much.**


	3. Arguments & Alec

**The characters Cassia, Alec, Catalina, Camillie, Adrian, Carlos, Farrah, Helen and Adan as belong to me.**

**My inspiration was from Twilight by Stephenie Meyer and any mention of the Cullens or other characters from her books are not my own ideas. I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

Catalina hissed in Camillie's direction.

I was taken back. Hissing, now that had surprised me, I had to admit.

"It's not Cassia's fault that Alec's being rude." Catalina snarled to Camillie.

"Come on guys, stop it ..." Farrah tried to break it up between them. Her dark eyes were pleading both of her sisters.

Neither Catalina nor Camillie said anything, but they were still snarling and hissing at each other.

I'd just come to two conclusions. First, Catalina and Camillie did _not_ get along. Secondly, Farrah was the one that stayed neutral and broke up their arguments. Oh, and thirdly, Adrian and Carlos just laughed from the sidelines as all the female vampires argued. It seemed they were used to Catalina and Camillie bickering.

"Anyway, where did Alec go?" Catalina asked the others.

"He told me he was going hunting," Farrah muttered under her breath, but we all heard her.

"Hunting?" Adrian repeated, "He must have lied. I went hunting with him yesterday, we got some good mountains lions let me tell you! They were really good. Quite easy to kill too ..."

"Just get to the point, Adrian." Camillie snapped.

"Right, well, he can't be hunting. I know that. It would be stupid to. Alec's not stupid. He wouldn't go hunting if he wasn't hungry." Aidan finished off.

"I bet he's still here, probably in the gardens or in his room composing more music again" Carlos added.

"It's alright, I'm sure I'll bump into him soon. I don't need to meet him now, there's no fuss." I tried to tell them, but Catalina wouldn't here it.

"No, my brother's being rude. There's no reason for him not to come down here and meet you." Catalina said sternly. "He usually isn't this rude, you just have to get to know him first I guess ..." Even though she looked as fragile as a porcelain doll, she certainly had a feisty personality.

"Shut it Cali, if Alec doesn't want to come down here and meet her, it's his decision." Camillie interrupted eyes blazing with her lips pursed tightly. She still looked beautiful, just not quite nice.

"Why don't you shut it Camillie." Catalina snarled back, "You know you always just defend him because you fancy him and _doesn't _fancy you back. Get over it. It's been at least a hundred years, don't you get the picture by now?"

I was surprised. Shocked. I saw how Camillie winced and didn't have anything to say in return. I wondered how any man wouldn't want to be with Camillie. She might be a pain and she certainly could be rude, but she probably was nice sometimes. Plus, she was gorgeous. Anyone could see that. I really wanted to meet Alec now. I did find it rude that he couldn't at least introduce himself. He didn't even know me! But I did want to see the guy that had Camillie so set on him, for what, a _hundred _years? He must really be something, or just a plain jerk.

I noticed that everyone was quiet. I could tell that Catalina had said what they were all thinking.

"Just shut up Cali." Camillie spat finally, breaking the deadly silence.

"Someone go get Alec before I get really pissed off." Catalina said, ignoring Camillie completely.

"I'm right here." A strong yet smooth as velvet voice spoke.

I saw Farrah, Camillie, Adrian and Carlos' eyes stare right pass Catalina and I.

At the exact same moment, Catalina and I turned to see a boy, no a man, standing in front of the large wooden doors that led into the library.

I stared too, but not as the others did. The others were just surprised, but they knew Alec. He was their brother. They were just surprised by his sudden appearance in the library.

I was surprised too. For the same reason, but more than that too. Alec was the most beautiful person, vampire or not that I'd ever set my eyes on. He was perfect in every way possible.

Alec stood there, you could see the pride he had from just standing still. He didn't move an inch, perfectly still as if he was carved out of stone. I couldn't help but study him with wide eyes. He was built tall and lean, but I could tell that he was fit. His face was the most terrifyingly beautiful of all. His snowy white skin was contrasted again dark brown hair and golden caramel eyes. He was a picture of perfection.

"So you're Cassia?" Alec asked.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you." I said trying to be polite. He might be the most beautiful man I'd ever seen, but he was also the one that hadn't wanted to even more down to meet me. He must of heard Camillie and Catalina's argument.

I didn't like the way he was looking at me, eyes scanning over me with their piercing color that seemed deeper than all of the others eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" Alec asked me suddenly after a few moments of silence.

"Excuse me?" I stuttered.

"Are you feeling better than in the alleyway?"

My breath was caught in my throat. I'd guessed that it had been Adan and Helen that had rescued me from the alleyway. I didn't know who the third beautiful figure had been, but now I knew. It had been Alec.

"Yes, quite thank-you. And I do thank you for your _assistance_ back in that alleyway."

"Assistance?" Alec laughed, "You mean for saving you from Alejandro."

"Alejandro?" I repeated.

"The man that bit you." Aidan replied smoothly. "Did Helen and Adan not tell you?"

"No," I replied, "No they didn't."

* * *

**I hope you guys are enjoying it. This is my first fan fiction, even though it isn't exactly Twilight's story. Anyway, reviews are great. Constructive criticism. :)**


End file.
